


Hunger

by Kuewnasi



Category: Arctic Monkeys, View from the Afternoon (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Very short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept eating that chocolate bar anyway. Or, in which the Drummer is a fitness freak and the little girl with the devil horns just like to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

He’s counting numbers inside his head.

He’s breathing heavily, the oxygen escaping through his dry lips and his throat began to ache. Screaming of water, food- anything to satisfy it. 

He ignored it, the numbers chanting through his mind as he continuously pull himself up the monkey bar. His chin never failed to touch the solid bar and triumph beam inside his chest.

Cries of childish awe echoed through the air, and briefly he would sneak glances at a sea of children; their eyes and mouth wide open as polite mothers try to stir them away because honey, please you’re disturbing the young man can’t you see he’s very busy? Amidst them all, stood the girl with the devil-horns that sat atop her head. She dresses simply, adorn in navy school clothing with her bag hanging behind, the straps sat comfortably around her lithe shoulders.

Her dark fingers held a chocolate bar.

And he’s heaving; up, down, up, down. Sweat trickled down his pale face, and the chocolate never failed to falter from his sight.

As he silently watch the girl chewing it; biting small pieces in her mouth as dark stains began to appear faintly. The girl’s lips twitch and threaten to curl into a smug smirk but the mischievous glint in her dark eyes says it all.

That little devil.


End file.
